The Story After
by MangaMistress13
Summary: We all know of the Sailor Senshi we know and love, but what about the ones before them? Who were they? And what does Chibiusa have to do with any of this! (Takes place after StarS) Note: Just wanted to say that this story does get a lot more interesting later, trust me A LOT MORE, so hang with me you guys!
1. Chapter 1

The Story After

(A fanfic for Sailor Moon)

We all know of the Sailor Senshi we know and love, but what about the ones before them? Who were they? What was their story? And what does Chibiusa have to do with any of this?! (Takes place after StarS)

 **A/N The first few chapters are flashbacks that take place before the Dark Kingdom Arc. Also this is my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews would ya!**

 **Also, if you don't like backstory, just skip to chapter five, that's where we go to the main setting of the story is, you can comeback and read this later.**

I woke up to a bright dazzling light in front of me.

The light, of course, was none other than that dumb, glowy, orb of my twin sister, Cora. I sat up and swatted the orb from her hand and almost immediately she frowned.

"Hey what was that for! I was trying to wake you up; they want us in the throne room!" She exclaimed. _Right, throne room, I'm on Silver Millennium, not Eris._ I thought to myself as I swung my legs over the bed. My name is Princess Cassandra of Eris and my twin sister is Princess Cora of Dysnomia.

We are the crown princesses of Eris, except since we're twins, they decided that she would rule our moon instead, and I would rule Eris. How they decided that when we were _four_ is beyond me. "Hello? Anyone home up there? We have to go!" Cora said as she waved her hand in front of me. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up, my long, mint colored braid hitting the floor.

The two of us walked side by side to the throne room, as we dared not to say a word as people stared ominously at us. _There wasn't much to see_ , I thought, _we were summoned here by Queen Serena herself for a very important mission. Then again, it's not every day you see two nine year old girls walking into the throne room._

Queen Serena, ah yes the beautiful queen of Silver Millennium, and her silver haired daughter, Princess Serenity, who some say have already harnessed the powers of the Silver Crystal! She's only 15 though, and I've heard she's really pretty! No wonder she nailed Prince Noreen of Galileo!, he's so dreamy! I hope they'll rule Silver Millennium one day…. "CASSIE! WE'RE HERE SNAP OUT OF IT!" A voice yells in my ear. I shake my head and see that the voice was none other than my sister, again.

The throne room was massive and sitting on the throne was Queen Serena, her long pink hair draping each side of the chair. Cora and I immediately kneeled in front of her, our crowns nearly slipping off as we did. The queen smiled and spoke softly, "Why, the rumors are true, the princess of Eris has mint blue hair and the princess of Dysnomia has lavender, interesting." Cora and I immediately started blushing.

Our parents both had plain brown hair and since we popped out with mint and lavender, people questioned whether we were really the crown princesses of Eris. "I like you two; you will do a fantastic job at protecting my kingdom alongside your friends." She said beaming. _Friends? We don't have friends on Eris, who could she be talking about? And what does she mean by protect?!_

 ** _A/N So that was the first chapter of the Story After! I get it, its boring, nothing special and kind of predictable. NOT. I want to say now that this isn' t your typical, day in the life kind of story...there are major plot twists, deaths and even A TAD bit of romance planned for this story. And no Chibiusa doesn't fall in love with one of my characters..o-o. I HIGHLY recommend you read at least to the third chapter before never reading this again. This isn't your standard boring Sailor Moon epilogue story, this one is different...Muhahaha!_**

 ** _Edit:_** ** _A/N_ I would like to mention two very special readers of mine, Fire and Ice is all there is, and Neathie-mon! These two lovely people favorited and or followed this story! YAYY! I FEEL SPECIAL! Also don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. FEEDBACK IS A MUST IF YOU WANT GOOD CHAPTERS! Otherwise this story will continue to be crap...R&R Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Queen Serena smiled and called out "Princess Alessa, Princess Aria, Princess Aulani and Princess Vashti! Come forth!"

Four girls immediately walked in and kneeled before the queen.

The first, Princess Alessa, had her red hair in three long, ponytails, which lined up on the back of her head. She had tanned olive brown skin and dark brown eyes. A long flowy red gown adorned her frail young body and attached to it was wispy, see-through, sparkly red cape that flew behind her, just barely touching the floor. She was indeed pretty, and I self-consciously looked down at my own dress, a strapless mint-to- gold ombre gown. Cora was wearing the same thing except hers was lavender.

The second girl, Princess Aria, had sharp, fiery blue eyes and electric blue hair. She had her hair in a short bob with two odango's on top of her head and she looked really mean. She had a short, poufy, long sleeve dress on and had on tiny white ankle boots. She had looked at us with a sneer when she walked in.

The next one, Princess Aulani, was a quiet olive skinned girl with yellow green hair and yellow eyes. She had her hair in two wispy ponytails and the rest of her hair flowed out underneath them. She had on a yellow green cut off gown, the top half of the gown was a tube top with little ruffles for sleeves. The bottom half was a long maxi skirt with a train trailing behind it.

The last girl, Princess Vashti, had magenta pink hair and fuchsia colored eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back and onto the floor in neat, elegant curls. She wore a simple, clean, wispy long sleeved dress and pointed toe flats. Both were the same color as her hair.

Queen Serena finally spoke again "You all will protect Silver Millennium from threats outside the galaxy. Princess Alessa of Make Make, Princess Aria of Ixion, Princess Aulani of Haumea, Princess Cassandra of Eris, Princess Cora of Dysnomia, Princess Vashti of Sedna, and Princess Setsuna of Pluto! You six shall-'' A voice suddenly interrupts the queen.

I turn my head to see that the voice belongs to Aria. "With all due respect my queen, who is Princess Setsuna?!"Aria said sharply, her nasally voice echoing through the room.

Queen Serena glared at the tiny girl before speaking again "Oh Setsuna, won't you come out before us? I have some friends who want to see you!"

A small, olive skinned girl peeked out from behind her throne and scurried her way in front of us. The queen smiled at the green haired girl and spoke "This girl is Setsuna, princess of Pluto, her parents died when she was young and her people sent her here to grow up. She is only 4 years younger than you guys, meaning she's 5. I believe you all will do a fine job raising her, since it's no known secret that I could die any day now, I want to know that she's alright."

The queen looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. Setsuna immediately went over and hugged the dying queen, which only made her cry harder. When the queen stopped weeping, she looked up at us and smiled. "I wish Setsuna could live her life out on Silver Millennium, but I'm afraid she cannot, for the soon to be Queen Serenity doesn't want anything to do with the poor child."

Queen Serena paused and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying earlier, you six shall become the Dwarf Planet Sailor Senshi! Protecting Silver Millennium and its future incarnations and its crown princesses from threats outside the galaxy."

She pointed to Cora and I with her rod, "You two will be Sailor Eris and Sailor Dysnomia, I present you both with your Sailor Crystals!" Immediately I looked down and a small mint colored crystal was in my hand. Cora had a matching one, except hers was lavender.

The queen gave all of us our own Sailor Crystal. I couldn't believe it, I was Sailor Eris! The queen stood up and cleared her throat again

"Sailors Eris, Dysnomia, Make Make, Ixion, Sedna, Haumea, and Pluto! You will protect Silver Millennium from your very own castle at the rim of the Milky Way!" All of us immediately stood up in disbelief, Our very own CASTLE! How cool is that!

We all started whispering and giggling about it before the queen hushed us. "I will teleport you all there now, you know your mission, I pray you'll succeed at this. I believe in you all, even though you are young, I've thought this over since you were born, I knew you would be the ones to protect us. Do your jobs well, my faithful guardians..." The queen drew in a sharp breath and it was only then did I notice how weak she was.

Her soft pink hair was in the traditional odango-ponytail hairstyle that every princess of Silver Millennium had. The hairstyle didn't bother me though, it was how weak and fragile it looked and how faded the color was, the people weren't lying when they said their queen was dying.

She raised up her rod and the Silver Crystal shone a great light that consumed the room. I closed my eyes and reached out for my sisters hand and she grabbed it. We all grabbed hands and braced ourselves for the journey ahead...

 _ **A/N Hey lovelies I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my half-ass excuse of a fanfiction. The third chapter is coming soon which is where we return to the main story present day, I just had to get there backstory out the way so the rest of the story would make sense lol.**_

 _ **Edit:**_ ** _A/N_ I would like to mention two very special readers of mine, Fire and Ice is all there is, and Neathie-mon! These two lovely people favorited and or followed this story! YAYY! I FEEL SPECIAL! Also don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. FEEDBACK IS A MUST IF YOU WANT GOOD CHAPTERS! Otherwise this story will continue to be shit. 0-0 R&R Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my hammock, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger, over and over and over again.

My hair was a nice color, mint blue, but I wish I could've dyed it pink or yellow when I was younger. Why? Well I didn't know, it just was getting *yawn* boring I guess. I was wearing my senshi uniform, once again out of boredom cause I didn't feel like wearing my gown.

My senshi uniform was mint, gray, and gold and I had these leg warmer thingy's that started at my mid-thigh and ended at my ankle, they were gold. Dysnomia had the same kind of uniform except hers was lavender, gray and gold.

I stopped twirling my hair and stood up and walked across my room to my door. I opened it and went into the hallway and was face to face with Ixion's room. You remember how there were seven of us? Yes there were seven of us; Queen Serena must've lost her marbles when she said six.

Anyways, there are now six of us, Ixion bit the dust. How? Why? When? Well I'll answer all your questions! It all started back when we first arrived here, and that's when everything fell down.

FLASHBACK

I ran down the halls to the main room, and I noticed something was horribly wrong.

All of us were all transformed and staring outside the enormous window. We were all staring at the massive dark cloud of energy that was accelerating toward our castle.

Well, not really castle, more like a mix between a spaceship and a mansion. Anyways, Ixion, who Serena had appointed our leader, was yelling at everyone and especially Haumea . I noticed it was taking all of Sedna's patience not to snap the neck of the tiny nine year old.

I looked closer at the situation, Haumea was clutching her Guardian Item and it appeared that Ixion wanted her to go out there and fight the thing using it.

We have been living on this thing for no more than like, _5 months_ and Ixion is already _asking_ for its demolition.

When we first got here, we had a message from none other than the crackpot queen herself, talking about these guardian items and saying that we earn ours when we accept our identities and responsibilities as Sailor Guardians. Well Aulani here was the first to do that on her birthday when she finally turned 9 and as a present she got her Guardian Item!

I admit we were all a little jealous when we saw that she got hers first but NO ONE was more jealous than Aria, unfortunately.

So now we have an angry Sailor Ixion yelling at a poor Sailor Haumea. Make Make was laughing at the whole ordeal, Dysnomia was trying to calm Sedna down and Pluto was clutching on to Haumea's skirt.

" _We're all gonna die if some order doesn't happen soon.."_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly a loud scream interrupts the chaos.

We all immediately looked up only to hear a tiny voice coming from underneath us. "Stop it you guys! We have to do something about this thingy! I don't want you all to fight!" An angry Sailor Pluto yells at us pointing her finger at us.

We all looked at each other and then back at the small green haired Senshi.

"Well the pipsqueak is right, if this sorry island rat won't go out there and fight then I will!" Ixion exclaimed heading for the direction of the door.

The electric blue and violet uniformed Senshi was a force to be reckoned with, she was the only daughter of King Ares the God of War! Ixion was a war stricken planet, they always fighting for control and who would be the true ruler of Ixion. Ares had a lot of wives and concubines which meant he had a lot of kids…poor Aria was a princess in name only.

None of us dared to stop her as she walked out the door, we didn't want to be victims of her wrath. We watched as she stood in front of the cloud and screamed her single attack: "Ixion Nebula Electric Blast!"

At that point everything seemed to be in slow motion. The cloud absorbed her attack and it slowly absorbed her.

We watched as Ixion writhed in pain and we heard her agonizing screams. Haumea was also screaming and tears ran down her closed eyes. Sedna and Dysnomia were paralyzed in fear and Make Make was at the center of it all, staring dead at the window.

I, on the other hand was bubbling over with anger and a plan immediately formed in my head. I looked down at my hands and imagined a golden apple and suddenly one appeared in my hands. I looked up and stared at the cloud dead in its center,a new fire blazing in my heart. I walked toward the door just as Aria had done, ignoring all the screams of my friends. _I knew what had to be done…_

 ** _A/N_ _just wanted to say that this story does get a lot more interesting later, trust me A LOT MORE, so hang with me will ya?_**

 ** _Edit:_** ** _A/N_ I would like to mention two very special readers of mine, Fire and Ice is all there is, and Neathie-mon! These two lovely people favorited and followed this story! YAYY! I FEEL SPECIAL! Also don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. FEEDBACK IS A MUST IF YOU WANT GOOD CHAPTERS! Otherwise this story will continue to be shit. 0-0 R&R Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hey lovelies, this chapter is well...bad for starters, well I think its bad but that's probably just me. I see we had 8 people read the last chapter...yay. I just wanted to say that this story does get a lot more interesting later, trust me A LOT MORE, so hang with me will ya?**_

I walked out the door and immediately started floating.

 _Well this is gonna be interesting, I can fly now too? I thought only Ixion could do that, she was always able to fly_!

I flew over toward the dark cloud and closed my eyes and concentrated on its core. The cloud, I soon realized, was evil energy or magic that just took on the form of a cloud.

 _Must've come from another galaxy, there's no way this much evil can just appear from outta nowhere and it's pretty intent on coming in to our galaxy…well not if I can help it!_

With my eyes still closed I raise my arms above my head and shout "Eris, the planet of Discord and Harmony, lend me your power! Absorb this evil within my golden apple so that it cannot harm anyone else!"

I open my eyes and a huge ray of light penetrates through the cloud and absorbing it into my little golden apple, making it bigger and bigger until the apple is almost bigger than me, and I'm a tall nine year old!

I have my arms _barely_ wrapped around the enormous apple as I attempt to bring it back to the castle. Out the corner of my eye I see my sister come over to help me, and we both bring the apple inside.

When we finally get to the point where we can put it down, Haumea tackles me with a hug.

"Yay you did it! You saved us!" the yellow green sailor suited senshi exclaimed. Soon I surrounded by everyone in a group hug and I smile to myself.

I _did it, my plan worked! Granted, Aria is **dead** , we'll mourn her later…I still can't believe she's gone. She's dead…I mean I know she was rude and arrogant but did she really deserve to die?_ Before I knew it I had already started crying and all the chatter stopped.

"What's wrong Cass? Are you hurt?" I hear Make-Make ask me concerned. Everyone else soon started asking me the same questions and Pluto brought me a tissue box. When I felt like I could articulate a sentence without crying I looked up at all of them.

Make-Make, Dysnomia, Haumea, Sedna and Pluto, they all looked frazzled but they had nothing but love for me in their eyes, except Haumea, she looked like she wanted to cry again.

I smiled at them and spoke "I'm not hurt you guys, I was just thinking about Aria…we have to do something about her…or for her…" They all looked at each other and then back at me. Silence…even though none of us wanted to say it, we were all thinking the same thing. _Aria is gone, and she isn't coming back, what do we do now?_

 ** _A/N_ I would like to mention two very special readers of mine, Fire and Ice is all there is, and Neathie-mon! These two lovely people favorited and or followed this story! YAYY! I FEEL SPECIAL! Also don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. FEEDBACK IS A MUST IF YOU WANT GOOD CHAPTERS! Otherwise this story will continue to be shit. 0-0 R&R Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Fast forward to the time of Crystal Tokyo, when Galaxia had been defeated, Neo Queen Serenity ruled and Small Lady was the pink haired misfit we know and love. Our Dwarf Planet Senshi were still at their small little abode, doing their job and what not and Chibiusa's birthday party was coming up, in the midst of all this planning, Chibiusa sneaks out the palace to the banks of the Millennium River._**

Chibiusa's P.O.V

I hated planning parties, all the noise of people going in and out of the palace. Musicians were practicing in the dining hall, Servants dusting and cleaning every square inch of the palace, and a lot of people wishing me happy birthday. It was too much for me, so I snuck out to the river, where no one would bother me.

I stuck my feet in the cold water and closed my eyes, a soft, warm breeze ruffled through my hair.

 _Ahh, complete comfort…I should come here more often._ I thought peacefully.

"THE LEGENDARY SILVER CRYSTAL SHALL BE MINE AT LAST!" A voice screeches around me.

My eyes fly open and my heart starts beating a million miles an hour. _Oh shit…this is bad this is REALLY bad._ I thought as I looked at the owner of the voice.

The owner was this strange lady clad in a forest green gown and yellow eyes. She was staring at me hungrily from across the river, flexing her claw like nails. I screamed for help as I scrambled to stand up.

Suddenly, five, neon colored meteors appeared in the sky, and they seemed to be headed right towards me! As they got closer I noticed that they weren't meteors at all! They were…humans?!

The ground shook as the five girls landed and the lady turned around and spat furiously. "What the hell! Why are you five here! This is utterly despicable!"

I looked at the five girls again, this time the smoke cleared and it turned out that they weren't just girls, they were Sailor Guardians! My mouth dropped in disbelief.

The lavender one spoke first, "We are the very salty Sailor Senshi!"

The mint colored one spoke next "We really don't want to be here!"

"You will pay for trying to take the Silver Crystal!"

"We can't forgive you Elysia!"

"Prepare to be punished!"

I stared at the new Senshi, terrified…. _What if they're leftover Sailor Animates?! Oh I wish my team would get here soon!_ I thought to myself.

The mint haired one moved first reaching for the lavender one's hand, determination searing through their eyes.

"Gemini Ribbon Tornado!" The two scream as they raise their arms in unison.

A golden ribbon of light streamed from their clasped hands and swirled above their heads, going faster and faster till it turned into a massive tornado. They lowered their arms and the tornado spun its way towards Elysia. The green clad lady froze in fear as the attack swallowed her whole, spinning around her wildly.

"I…I can't move! How dare you attack the great Elsyia the Envious! My sisters will surely punish you for this!" She screeched. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard the speech before now Dysnomia finish her off!" The magenta haired one shouted, dismissing the strange woman.

The lavender girl released her hand and shouted. "Lilac Lyre! Appear!"

Suddenly a lilac colored mini guitar appeared in her hands. _Wow they're good, almost better than the Inner Senshi._ I thought to myself.

"Now! Mischievous Melody!" The girl screamed as she violently strung her lyre, purple soundwaves coming out from its center.

"You will pay for this Sailor Dysnomia!" Elysia screamed as the attack destroyed her body, leaving a green diamond in her place. The red haired one walked over and picked up the diamond, placing it in a small jewelery box. _Who are they, and why did they protect me?_

 ** _A/N_ I would like to mention two very special readers of mine, Fire and Ice is all there is, and Neathie-mon! These two lovely people favorited and or followed this story! YAYY! I FEEL SPECIAL! Also don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. FEEDBACK IS A MUST IF YOU WANT GOOD CHAPTERS! Otherwise this story will continue to be shit. 0-0 R&R Byeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chibiusa's POV:

The mint haired one was the first to notice me.

"Uh guys, we gotta problem…" she said pointing at me.

The lavender haired one who I assumed was Sailor Dysnomia was the first to speak to me. "Hello Princess, you weren't really supposed to see us…so do us a favor and forget we exist, Kay?"

"Cora! We should at least tell her our names first!" The yellow green haired girl spoke.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me if we end up dead." She replied rolling her eyes.

The red haired girl introduced herself first, "My name is Princess Alessa of Make-Make, I am the leader of the Dwarf Planet Senshi, I am Sailor Make-Make! The Senshi of Hypnosis and Illusion!" She exclaimed. Her uniform colors were red and brown. She had chocolate skin and mysterious crimson eyes.

The mint haired one introduced herself next, curtsying as she spoke, "My name is Princess Cassandra of Eris, I am the twin sister of Cora, I am Sailor Eris! The Senshi of Discord and Harmony!" Her uniform was mint, gray, and gold and she had mint colored hair and mint eyes.

Her lavender haired twin spoke next, "My name is Princess Cora of Dysnomia…or Eris…I am the twin sister of Cassandra, I am Sailor Dysnomia! The Senshi of Mischief, Music and Laughter!" Her uniform was lavender, gray and gold and she had lavender hair with lavender eyes.

The magenta haired senshi spoke next, "My name is Princess Vashti of Sedna, I am Sailor Sedna! The Senshi of Serenity and Seduction!" Her uniform was magenta and purple, she had magenta colored hair and fuchsia eyes.

The last girl, had pastel, yellow-green hair and a kind smile. "My name is Princess Aulani of Haumea, I am Sailor Haumea! The Senshi of Wishes and Youth!" She had yellow-green eyes and a flower in her hair.

The five of them assembled and shouted in unison, "We are the Dwarf Planet Sailor Senshi! We were assigned long ago by Queen Serena to protect this kingdom from threats outside the galaxy!"

"I see you've made friends Small Lady." A voice said softly.

It was right about then did I notice that all the Sailor Senshi were right behind me, even my mother was there! I wanted to speak but got cut off before I could.

"So you're Sailor Guardians eh? How come we've never heard of you?" Sailor Uranus said defiantly, ready to attack.

The mysterious five looked at each other and laughed! _Oh they are gonna regret doing that, Haruka is gonna kill them!_ I thought to myself and smirked.

"What's so funny? I asked you a question, you dumb dwarf sluts!" Uranus exclaimed, balling her fist up.

Almost immediately the laughter stopped. It was dead silent and I was starting to get a tad bit nervous.

"What the hell did you just call us? Last I checked, I wasn't the girl all up on her teammate?" Sailor Sedna snapped back, a vicious look in her eyes.

"Sedna, please don't start…" Sailor Haumea plead before Uranus could respond, but it was too late.

"Don't insult her like that! Who do you think you are anyways?! Why are you here?" Sailor Mercury said, holding Uranus back.

Sailor Dysnomia smirked and replied "See? All you had to do was ask nicely. Alessa would you care to answer the nice lady?"

Sailor Make-Make glared at her and flew across the bank so she was right in front of me. I noticed everyone took a step back as she did. "The reason you don't know who we are is because Queen Serenity forgot about us, that's why. Queen Serena was the one to issue the first Sailor Senshi, not her daughter Queen Serenity; she just stole the idea from her mother. We were placed near the outer belt of the galaxy, as our job was to protect Silver Millennium and its future incarnations and princesses from threats outside the galaxy. We've been protecting your asses since we were effing nine years old, so a thank you would be nice, but you're too good for that I assume." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Gasps of realization were heard behind me and soon I heard my mother speak. "So, my grandmother issued you all as the first Sailor Guardians? Well I for one would like to thank you for protecting my family and my kingdom for all these years, it's a shame my mother never mentioned you five."

"That's the thing, there were originally seven of us…" I heard Sailor Haumea say warily, like she was about to cry.

More gasps were heard behind me and my eyes widened. _There were seven of them? That means….two of them died? All for our kingdom and they don't even get acknowledged? That's not right, that's horrible!_

"Well we welcome you to Crystal Tokyo, would you like to stay for dinner?" I say smiling at Haumea.

Another round of gasps were heard behind me and even the Dwarf Senshi looked surprised!

"We would love to, I assume you all have more questions for us. That and it'll be a while before any of us are at full strength to zoom back home." Make-Make said smiling at me.

We all started to walk back to the palace, The Dwarf Senshi flying above me and my quartet beside me. My mother and her Senshi were in front of me, pointing, whispering and talking the whole way back. _This should be fun, but I feel like there's still some tension here. I don't really know them but I already trust them, I just hope the others can do the same._

 ** _A/N_ I would like to mention two very special readers of mine, Fire and Ice is all there is, and Neathie-mon! These two lovely people favorited and or followed this story! YAYY! I FEEL SPECIAL! Also don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. FEEDBACK IS A MUST IF YOU WANT GOOD CHAPTERS! Otherwise this story will continue to be shit. 0-0 R&R Byeee! (I had severe writers block which is why i couldn't get this out any earlier, that and school started fml...)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chibiusa's POV:

We all were greeted at the palace with curtsies and whispers as the SEVENTEEN of us walked in single file line to the dining hall. My mother sat at one end of the table and I sat at the other end since my father wasn't there. One of the maids nearly gasped at the amount of people at the table!

 _Thank the stars we have enough seats, wait where is Pluto? I hope she isn't sleep again!_

Lately, Pluto hasn't been feeling like herself, she always keeps saying that its nothing but a few headaches, but I think its worse than that. _Maybe the new senshi will cheer her up, after all they seem like lively people._ I thought to myself as silence fell over the room with the single tap of my mother's glass.

"As the princess stated earlier, we welcome you five to Crystal Tokyo! I hope you will enjoy your stay here at the palace." My mom said smiling. Eventually, everyone dug into the meal. Right away I could tell something was off, everyone was silent the whole time. Normally, whenever we eat together, we laugh, talk, and reminisce about old times, not staring awkwardly at each other.

It got to a point where I couldn't take the tension anymore, so I formed an idea. "Hey why don't we have a story session! Each person goes around and tells their favorite memory and why they like it, so that way we can get to know each other a bit more." I suggested.

Everyone reluctantly agreed and we started on the left side…which ironically started with the Dwarf Senshi. _This'll be fun, I just know it! I just hope Haruka doesn't ruin it._

"Alright then…I guess its my turn. Well as a child, I grew up on the tropical planet of Haumea, so I LOVED luau's. My friends and I were always the ones to sneak out the late night luau's and I even had a crush on the drummer boy…oh my. But out of all those nights, my favorite had to be when my friend suggested we go stargazing. That's actually when I had my first kiss, with the drummer boy…I WAS SEVEN for stars sake!" Sailor Haumea said blushing furiously as we all chuckled at the thought.

"It's my turn ain't it? Oh boy. Well my memory isn't as PROVACATIVE unlike my TWO-TIMING friend over here. I grew up on the steamy, seductive planet of Sedna, despite being the SEX PLANET OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM, we aren't as…slutty as you think. We are also known for our serenity and our…grace. After all, we don't get the "best spa's in the galaxy award" for no reason? Anyways, as a kid, I was hidden from the world. My job was to keep the incense burning til' I'm grown and only come out from my tower for my birthday. My favorite memory however, is when I was thrown into a dance ritual by my aunt. I had to perform a dance with a few other girls my age in front of the ENTIRE planet. I had never seen so many faces in my entire life, so this was a first for me. I'll never forget that." Sailor Sedna finished, taking a sip of the wine. Everyone laughed at her humor and the magenta haired girl smiled.

"Well, since I am the leader of this brigade, I guess its only fair I go next. I was a little Spanish rose to my people. Everyone adored me and they ALWAYS wanted to pinch my cheeks and give me spicy drinks. As the youngest of TWELVE SISTERS, I had to grow up fast, since my mother died when I was born and everyone paid attention to me because of that. We were having dinner one night and-"

Sailor Make-make gets cut off by Haumea's sharp exclamation

"Plui-chan?! Is…that you?!" the yellow-eyed princess gasped, tears brimming her eyes as she placed her hands over her mouth. We all turned to look at the door and saw that Sailor Pluto was there, tears falling down her face.


End file.
